Amethyst Eyes, Crimson Eyes
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Atem and Yugi are twins. They go through life's trials together, one always being there for the other. Can they survive in this cruel world? Will brotherly love be enough? Last Chapter
1. Beginnings

Amethyst Eyes, Crimson Eyes

"It's twins, they're boys." "Isn't that great honey? Two beautiful little boys. I'll call the little one Yugi and the older one Atem." "I'm so very happy. I have two wonderful sons." Both parents smiled. "You can take them home tomorrow morning." "Thanks." "I'm so excited, sons!" But sadly, Atem and Yugi would not be going to a happy home. Their parents died in a car crash on the way home from the hospital. They miraculously survived and were immediately put in an orphanage, where maybe someday they could be loved by a mother and a father.

_**Five Years Later**_

"Pwease give it back."

"Tough luck, shwimp! It's mine now."

"Pwease?"

"No!" The boy then pushed Yugi down. He began to cry and whimper. Atem heard his little twin brother's cries and rushed to the scene.

"What do you think yer doing? Nobody takes my brother's toy and then hurts him." Atem then wrenched the toy truck from the bully's hands and pushed him away. "Hey!" "Don't make me hurt you. I don't wanna, but I will."

"Boys!"

"Sorry Miss Mary, but he took my brother's toy and then shoved him on the ground." Mrs. Mary looked over to where Yugi was still crying. "Alright Atem, I believe you. Billy you go to Time Out. Thank you for not fighting Atem."

"I don't like fighting. It's not very nice. I mean, I will if I have to..."

"It's alright, I think your brother needs you anyway." Mrs. Mary smiled at Atem as he walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi, I...got yer truck back." He turned around and immediately stopped crying.

"Ooo, tanks big bwother."

"It wasn't any big deal." Atem smiled, gave Yugi his truck back, and then lovingly ruffled his little twin's hair.

"Come pway with me, Atem."

"Alwight, lil' one." The two of them took turns pushing the truck back and forth to each other.

"Push it faster, big bwother."

"Alwight, here it comes Yugi." Atem pushed the truck hard and made it zoom across the room. Yugi caught it, but it hit the part of his hand that got bruised when he fell so, he started crying again.

"What's wrong? Did I push it too hard?" Atem asked as he went over and scooted Yugi into his lap.

"My hand..."

"Oh, did the truck hit your hand?"

"Y-yeah, but it huwts from when I fell down."

"It will be okay lil' one," Atem replied as he ruffled Yugi's hair again. "I'll take care of you." He held Yugi in a protective embrace and started to rock him gently with all the strength his five-year-old body could muster. Mrs. Mary smiled at the two boys.

"That is so sweet. They're always there for one another. I hope someone adopts them. They deserve better. If only they adopted both of them. One can't survive without the other."

"Don't cry Yugi, I'll always protect you."

"I wuv you Atem," Yugi whimpered.

"It'll be okay lil' one, I'm here now."

After supper, the entire orphanage met in the main hall to greet people who wanted to adopt them. Three groups of parents had their eyes on Atem.

"He's so smart."

"He's just adorable. I love the crimson color of his eyes."

"He's quite strong for his age. He'd make a good son."

"He's very nice. He'd make the perfect older brother for my child."

"Hey there hon, would you like to come home with me?" Just then Yugi got hurt and started crying.

"I'm coming Yugi!" The three groups of parents watched as Atem ran to his little twin brother's aide.

"What's wrong lil' one? Did someone hurt you?"

"Y-yeah, kid push me...d-down!"

"Don't cry Yugi. It'll be okay," replied Atem as he set Yugi in his lap and rocked him again.

"Mrs. Mary, that child is wonderful. I must have him." Mrs. Mary sighed and watched in horror as the three groups of parents went over to Atem and started to fondle over him again. Yugi was lost in all the chaos and Mrs. Mary quickly got him away.

"B-but..."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Can I fix your hand?" Mrs. Mary put a clean bandage on Yugi's bruised hand and checked him over to make sure he was okay.

"You'll love it at my house."

"Your just so wonderful. If you come with me, you'll have a nice little brother to play with." Atem looked worriedly at them, unsure of what to do.

"Are they gonna take my bwother away from me, Miss Mary?"

"I don't know hon. I hope not, but..." Yugi jumped out of her grip and ran towards the mob scene.

"Atem!"

"Y-Yugi..." he replied embracing his twin brother.

"Who's this runt?"

"Don't call him a runt!"

"But...don't you want to come home with me?" Atem clung protectively to Yugi.

"You'll have to excuse him. Yugi is his twin brother."

"But, I don't want the package deal. I'll be leaving now." The other parents soon left as well.

"Are you okay lil' one?"

"I'm otay big brother."

As everyone in the orphanage was sleeping, little Yugi tossed and turned. "No, stay away. Pwease no! Don't weave me all alone! No, don't take Atem 'way from me. Pwease, I don't want to be alone. Atem! Atem!"

"Yugi. Yugi wake up, little brother."

"Atem!" Yugi exclaimed glomping his big twin brother.

"What's wrong lil' one?" he said ruffling his hair.

"Those big people want to take you away from me!" he wailed as he held on tighter. Atem laughed.

"Don't be riducuwous. No one's going to take me away. I won't let them. They'll have to adopt both of us, or no one at all. I'll always be right here beside you. I won't ever ever leave you Yugi." He smiled at his little twin brother and Yugi smiled back.

"Tanks Atem."

"Of course. Brothers are always there for each other."

"Can I...sleep with you?"

"If it makes you feel better lil' one."

"I wuv you Atem."

"I love you too, Yugi."

"You pwomise you won't weave me?"

"I promise, I won't," he replied ruffling Yugi's hair and then taking his hand as he led him to his bed.

"Go to sleep now. I don't want to get in trouble from Miss Mary."

"Tanks Atem."

"Yer welcome lil' one," he replied with a smile as he covered both of them with his blankets. Yugi instantly fell asleep, curled up close to his twin brother. Atem smiled and put his arm around Yugi's small, sleeping form.

"I promise, I will always be there for you and I'll always protect you," he said before falling asleep.


	2. Home at Last

"_**Home At Last"**_

The following day, everyone was gathered in the Main Hall again. All of the parents were fondling over Atem again. Yugi squeezed tightly on his big twin brother's hand. "Don't worry lil' one, I won't let them take me from you."

"You're such a sweet little boy. Why don't you come home with me?" Yugi squeezed tighter and hid behind Atem. He looked concernedly back at Yugi.

"Come now, you'll love it with me."

"Will you take my brother as well?"

"Well no, but..."

"Then I'm sorry Miss. I don't go anywhere without my twin."

"Alright then," the lady replied with a sigh. The parents closed in more pleadingly, still trying to adopt Atem.

"Atem, pwease. They want to take you 'way from me," Yugi said as he latched protectively onto Atem.

"It awight, lil' one."

"Come on, you MUST want to come home with me. I swear you'll love it there." Yugi whimpered and held onto his big twin brother for dear life.

"You are all very nice people, but I can't leave my brother Yugi." The parents made a fuss and closed in tight. Some tried to pull Atem away. He slowly slipped away from little Yugi's grip.

"Atem!"

"Come on Yugi. Let's get out of here." Atem pushed through all the parents and led Yugi to the bedroom where all the cots were. He set Yugi down on one and then sat right next to him.

"That was scary Atem."

"I know, lil' brother, I know. I will always stay by your side. If I get chosen, then you have to too."

"I love you Atem," Yugi said genki smiling and hugging his brother tightly. Atem smiled and laughed, "I love you too, lil' one."

"And here's where they all sleep at night. As you can see...Mr. Mutou?"

"Mrs. Mary, whom might those two boys be?"

"Oh my. Yugi, Atem, what are you two doing in here?"

"Miss Mary, I'm sorry. Yugi got scared from all those grown up people trying to take me away from him."

"**_Those boys...they are exactly alike. The eyes...the hair...they might be who I'm looking for._** Miss Mary, may I come in and see them?"

"Sure. Atem, Yugi, this is Mr. Mutou. He's looking for twins to adopt. I was showing him around the place."

"Hi Mr. Mutou, I'm Atem. This is my lil' twin brother, Yugi."

"Hello there Atem. Hi Yugi." When Mr. Mutou reached out his hand to Yugi, he cringed and hid, clinging to Atem.

"It's awight, I think we can trust him. He won't hurt us."

"If you say so," Yugi replied hesitantly as he reached out and touched Mr. Mutou's hand. He smiled as he gently clasped Yugi's little hand in his own.

"Hey, you have the same kinda hair and eyes as me, 'cept yer hair is gwey."

"You are very observant Yugi."

"Atem, what does obsewrvent mean?"

"I think it means that you notice things really good."

"Oh, otay. Do you like this guy?"

"I think we can trust him, yeah."

"Otay, I'll twust him if you do." Atem smiled and put his arm around Yugi.

"You two are very close aren't you?"

"Yes Mister, we are. I won't let anyone hurt my twin brother."

"That's very nice." Mrs. Mary just smiled and sighed as the possible hope of both of them getting out of the orphanage crossed her mind.

"So, would you boys mind telling me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I like reading books, games are always fun. Sometimes I play with my brother Yugi's toy truck."

"And what about you Little Yugi?" He drew back shyly and clung to Atem again. "It's awight. He's just curious. Maybe he'll adopt the both of us."

"You think so?" Atem nodded and smiled. "Well, um, I mostly like to play games. Oder than that, I play with my big bwother." Mr. Mutou smiled and got up to leave.

"It was nice meeting you two. Bye now."

"So, did you like him?" Both nodded happily. Mrs. Mary smiled before joining Mr. Mutou in the hallway.

"So, what did you think of them?"

"They are just who I'm looking for. They ARE my missing grandsons."

"You mean the ones you've been looking for ever since you found out that they didn't die with your son-in-law and your daughter?"

"Yes, they are the ones."

"Then by all means, you are free to adopt them. I'm sure it would make them happy to know they are going home with family." Mr. Mutou smiled and followed Mrs. Mary to the office where he would fill out the adoption papers.

"So lil' one, do you like Mister Mutou?"

"I dunno. He was nice, but..."

"Well, I trust him. He seemed really nice, and he's willing to take us both."

"Yeah, I guess dat's cool. He had the same coler eyes as me."

"I say, if he wants us, I'm gonna go with him. But, I won't leave you. I will only go if you do," Atem said hugging Yugi close to him.

"I say yes, Atem." He could only smile at his little twin as he ruffled his hair.

"Then I suppose, we fin'ly get to go home."

"Yeah, home," Yugi said, nuzzling against his brother's embrace.

"I have good news boys," Mrs. Mary said with a smile as she walked back into the bedroom.

"What is it Miss Mary?"

"You two are going to get to come home with me," Mr. Mutou said, walking in right behind Mrs. Mary. Yugi and Atem let go of each other in surprise.

"Thanks Mister Mutou. I really 'preciate it," Atem said jumping up and hugging Mr. Mutou. He smiled and hugged him back. Yugi looked sad and didn't move.

"Don't be afraid Yugi," Mr. Mutou replied, extending his free hand towards him. "There's room for you too," he added with a smile.

"...Otay, here I come," Yugi replied running into his arms to join his twin brother.

"I'm so very happy for you. Come follow me so Atem and Yugi can get their things."

So, Atem and Yugi left the orphanage and went to a happy home with Mr. Mutou. "Bye Yugi. I hope you don't forget me." "Bye Atem. Marbles won't be the same without your skills on the playing field." "Bye guys, me and my bwother is going home." "Go'bye everyone. I'll miss you. Especially you, Miss Mary." Everyone waved goodbye as a taxi took Atem, Yugi, and Mr. Mutou home.

"Well, here we are. The Turtle Game Shop, Domino City, Japan."

"The city was a very big and intwesting place."

"They have a big pawk here. Bigger dan ours at the orphanage." Mr. Mutou only smiled as the boys excitedly looked around.

"Um, excuse me Mister..."

"Please Atem, call me Solomon."

"Okay. Solomon? Where are our rooms?"

"I'll show you, come this way." Atem followed, Yugi clinging to his hand.

"Here's your room, boys. I hope you like it."

"Wow! Dere's lots of toys in hewre."

"The beds look comftable." Mr. Mutou smiled.

"All these toys for us?" asked Yugi as he set his stuff down to look at all of it.

"Yes, everything."

"Wow! All I have is my toy twuck."

"And it's a very nice one too, Yugi. You can keep it and have the other toys too." Yugi grinned with pride as he fondled his toy truck. Atem looked through his things and brought out his favorite book and a set of marbles. He set them nicely on a shelf and then put his bag on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"This is a very nice set up, Solomon. I think I'll be happy here. The only thing that bothers me is, is Yugi happy? If he isn't happy and he wants to leave, I hope you understand that I have to go with him."

"I understand that very clearly Atem. I wouldn't ask you to stay behind and leave your brother. However, I don't think there would be any reason for him to be unhappy here. I'll promise you that."

"I hope you can keep your promise for my lil' brother's sake."

"I intend too," Mr. Mutou said smiling as he patted Atem on the back. Atem smiled and went to sit down on the bottom bunk.

"Isn't dis cool Atem?" Yugi asked jumping onto the bed and hugging his twin brother.

"Yes, it is. As long as you're happy lil' one."

"I'm vewy happy. 'Specially caus I have you."

"I'll let you two settle in. Supper will be ready in a little while okay?"

"Otay, I was getting hungwy anyways." Atem laughed a bit at Yugi's response.

"**_sigh_** We're home Atem. Weally home."

"Yes we are, lil' one, yes we are."


	3. First Day at School and Secrets

_**First Day at School and Secrets**_

"Boys? Boys are you awake yet?" Mr. Mutou asked poking his head into Atem and Yugi's bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready but I can't get Yugi up." Atem kept pulling on Yugi's arm as he stood on a chair, which helped him reach the top bunk. "C'mon Yugi, we're gonna be late for our first day of school."

"But I don wanna."

"Come on lil' one, please?"

"Come on Yugi. It's time to go to school now."

"Otay, I'm up." Atem smiled and climbed down and put the chair back.

After Yugi got dressed and ready, Mr. Mutou walked them to the bus.

"Here's were you'll get on to go to Kindergarten. I'll wait until you leave, then I have to go back home and get to work."

"Okay."

"We have to go all bys ourselfes?"

"I'll be with you," Atem replied taking Yugi's hand. The bus arrived and they got on.

"Go'bye Solomon. See you after school."

"Bye bye."

"Bye now," he replied with a smile as he watched the bus leave.

At school, Yugi held on tight to Atem, never letting go or leaving his side.

"Don't be scared. These guys are the same age as us."

"I know Atem. But dere's a lot of 'em and I don't know anybody."

"You have to open up and go talk to them, lil' one." Atem smiled and led Yugi to the group of kids. He held onto Atem very tightly and followed close behind.

"Hi there, what are you all playing?"

"Hi, we're playing Marbles. Wanna join in...uh..."

"Atem, my name's Atem."

"Okay, would you like to join in?" Atem nodded and took Yugi aside.

"I'm gonna play Marbles with them okay? If you want to stay with me you can." Yugi nodded weakly and latched onto Atem's arm tightly as he went through his bag to find his marbles.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Kay. Let's intradooce ourselfs first. I'm Bobby and this is Ben. The girl with blonde pigtails is Sam and the girl with brown braids is Leena. Guys, this is Atem."

"Hi everyone."

"Who's deh shy guy bahind ya Atem?" asked Leena.

"Oh, that's my little twin brother Yugi. He's really shy." Yugi hid behind Atem and held on as tightly as he could. Leena genki smiled and slowly got closer to Atem.

"No need ta be ascared Yugi. We won't hurt you," she said kindly as she extended her hand to him. He slowly loosened up and took hold of her hand.

"See, you made yer first new friend," she replied with a smile.

"H-hi Leena, I'm Yugi," he said with a small smile.

"Would you like to play Marbles with us?" asked Sam.

"I...don't have any."

"You can use mine lil' one."

"Otay." Atem smiled, ruffled Yugi's hair, and then gave Yugi some of his Marbles.

"Here, have this one. I know that's your favowite."

"Wow! Yous giving me your puwple mawble?"

"Of course, you're my twin brother," he replied with a smile. Yugi gladly took the marble and glomped his brother.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Yeah, let's," replied Atem. Yugi smiled and sat down with the rest of them.

The rest of the school day went pretty well. Yugi slept right next to Atem at naptime and he sat with him at lunch. Leena and Sam joined them with no objection from either twin.

Atem and Yugi got off the bus all excited. "Solomon, you won't believe what a day we had."

"Yeah, we met lots of kids today. I learned how to play Mawbles too. I made a new friend. Her name is Leena. She wuved my toy twuck."

"I made a new friend Sam. I'm just glad Yugi liked it. He was scared at first."

"I see. So you both had a nice day at school huh?" Both nodded happily.

"Well, I haven't had too much customers in awhile, so whaddya say I go on break and treat you to some ice cream?"

"Weally?"

"That's awful nice of you."

"Shall we go then?" he asked changing the sign to "Closed".

"Yea! Taday tuwned out to be a gweat day!" Atem only smiled and laughed as he put an arm around his brother.

At the ice cream place, Yugi sat there happily licking his cone and making a mess of himself. Atem only shrugged as he ate his with as much manners as he could. Solomon only smiled at them, eating his own.

"So, you two have new friends I hear."

"Yeah. I really like my new friend Sam. She's very kind."

"To tell you a secret, I think he likes her," Yugi whispered. Atem just shrugged and smirked.

"Oh, 'fore I forget Atem, hewe's your mawble back."

"Keep it lil' one. I want you to have it. It's your favowite."

"But..."

"It'll be our lil' secret, kay? It's something special to help remind you that I'm always there."

"Thanks Atem." He only smiled as Yugi pocketed the precious purple marble and continued his failing attempts at keeping his ice cream from melting off the cone.

"Well, while we are on the subject of secrets. May I tell you something?"

"What is it Solomon?" Yugi just looked at him through the corner of his eyes as he concentrated on his ice cream.

"Do you want to know who your parents were?"

"Um, I s'pose so. I've always wondered about mom and dad. We've been in the orphanage with Miss Mary for as long as I can remember." Yugi stopped dead and let his cone drip all over him.

"Well, I knew your parents."

"You did?"

"You knowed ouwr mom and dad?" Mr. Mutou nodded.

"Okay, I want to know evrything."

"Well, I've been searching for you for a few years now. Ever since..."

"Ever since they left this world, right?"

"Well, yes."

"I always told Yugi that mom and dad were watching over us. Miss Mary helped him to understand what I was saying. We know they're gone. When I found out, I swore that I would protect my twin brother."

"Deh only fing I 'member is my bwother. I wish dat I still had mom and dad, but Atem told me that theys is angels watchin us evry day."

"And he's right. But, what I'm trying to tell you is, the reason I knew your parents is because I was THEIR parent. I'm your grandfather."

"You're...our Grandpa?" Yugi sat there wide-eyed.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to adopt the two of you. I heard that my daughter's twins had survived and so I searched for you. This way, you aren't in the hands of a stranger. You're in the hands of a family member, your Grandfather."

"Yeas! I can call you Grampa now!"

"Thank you very much...Grandpa."

"It was the least I could do for you."

"This means that we ARE truly home lil' one." Yugi nodded with a genki smile.

"Uh, lil one? You've got your ice cream ALL over yourself."

"Oopsie!" Both Atem and Grandpa Mutou laughed. Yugi soon joined in too.


	4. High School Troubles

_**High School Troubles**_

_**Yugi and Atem are 15 now with Sam and Leena as their girlfriends.**_

The bell rang for morning classes and Yugi and Atem were walking to class with Leena and Sam. Yugi helped Leena and Atem helped Sam to their desks and then sat down themselves.

"Good morning students. Today we will continue or discussion on the Roman Empire," said the male History teacher.

"History class. In the morning. It's too early for my mind to concentrate," complained Yugi.

"Pay attention, Little One, or you'll get in trouble," Atem said with a warning glare. Yugi just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Sam and Leena just giggled a bit.

"Now in 500 B.C..." Yugi took notes and tried his best to keep his mind focused. Atem was completely focused and taking very thorough notes with ease.

"Atem is so much smarter than me. He takes better notes too," Yugi said as he wrote down more notes. He rolled his eyes and gave an agitated look toward Leena. She giggled in amusement.

"Mr. Mutou, please try and pay attention instead of flirting." He blushed, which made Leena giggle even more. She got right back to her notes before the teacher noticed though. Yugi just dedicated himself to taking as many notes as possible. Especially since Atem had just given him an "I told you so" look.

At lunch, Leena and Sam were eating their sack lunches with Atem and Yugi. Yugi sighed heavily. "I can't believe we have to write a three page History paper on the Roman Empire."

"Well, he said it would help us study for next weeks test," said Leena with a smile.

"Besides, I find writing it down in an organized format, let alone your own words, makes it easier to study." Yugi looked pitifully at his notes.

"I'm gonna have a hard time studying this."

"You should have paid attention Little One."

"Don't lecture me, please?" Yugi pleaded giving his twin brother a look of disappointment.

"**(giggle)** I can help you study sweetheart," Leena said giving Yugi a smile. He smiled back.

"I love you Leena."

"I love you too, silly." Sam and Atem compared notes as Leena tried to help Yugi better interpret his.

"Ahhh, I missed that part. You've got more information on yours, Atem."

"But, you have a better memory than me Sam."

"No I don't sweetie, trust me."

"Can we...change the subject?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I agree with him. What should we talk about Love?" replied Leena.

"I suppose we could get off the subject of school for a moment." Sam put down her notes and started to finish her lunch.

"I know what we can do. Atem, do you remember that new game Grandpa got in this week? Duel Monsters?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we teach Sam and Leena how to play?"

"I suppose we could."

"Ooo, what's Duel Monsters my little Yugi?"

"I believe I've heard of that. I was researching the Internet and I found this article about it."

"Yeah, it's quite popular. Grandpa was teaching us how to play last night."

"It's a very interesting game. I believe you'll like it Sam."

"Teach me Love," she pleaded.

"Okay, let's see..." Yugi searched through his backpack and brought out a deck. Atem did the same.

"Let's explain the rules as we go and then you two can try it."

"Ooo, Yugi. Why don't we have some fun with it. Couple versus couple. You and me, versus Atem and Sam. How 'bout it huh honey?" she asked with an excited squel.

"Okay." Atem smiled at Yugi and he shrugged back.

"Alright, you start with a deck of cards, preferably no more than 60. There are monsters, spell cards, and trap cards."

"Each monster has attack and defense points. Like this one..."

"Ooo, it's pretty Yugi." Yugi gave a sheepish smile.

"There are different levels for each monster card. The higher the level, the better the attack. Most of the time. Level 4 or lower monsters can be played right out."

"But, you have to tribute one monster for 5 and 6 levels. And for 7 and up, it's two."

"Right Sam. But, Level 10 or higher needs three sacrifices."

"Alright."

"You seem to know a lot about this game Sam."

"I guess so, Love," she replied, resting her head on Atem's shoulder. Everyone smiled at each other and Leena decided to rest her head on Yugi's shoulder. The four of them finished discussing the basics and tried out a duel. Atem and Sam defeated Yugi and Leena by 200 Life Points.

After school, was soccer tryouts. Yugi sat with Sam as Leena tried out for girls soccer and Atem tried out for boys soccer.

"Why aren't you trying out, Sam?"

"I'm not atheletic at all. I have the smarts, just not the physical skills."

"That's okay. I'm not atheletic either. Besides, i'm kinda short."

"Yeah, but that's what makes you so lovable. I'm sure Leena would agree most of all smile"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You are my friend. And my best friend's boyfriend." Both smiled at each other.

"Wow! Atem is really good!"

"Yep, didn't think there was room in that intellegant, strategic brain of his for atheletic ability."

"I suppose so. I guess I should have known. We kicked the soccer ball around a lot when we were little."

"Yeah, you and your twin brother are pretty tight. Leena and I knew it when we first saw ya, so long ago in Kindergarten."

"Leena isn't too bad either. She can really kick good."

"Yep, she always wanted to be a soccer player. She's such a tomboy." Both Yugi and Sam giggled.

"I have to go to the bathroom, i'll be right back."

"Okay Yugi, be careful. There's mean bullies that hang out around here after school."

"'Kay, i shouldn't be too long."

Yugi came out of the bathroom and headed back to the soccer field, or so he thought.

"Where ya goin' Shrimp?"

"Back to the soccer field to watch my brother and my girlfried play," he said in an obvious tone.

"That's what you think."

"What's your problem? Can't i just go watch them play soccer?"

"You ain't goin anywhere. You see, i got my eye on your girl. A Shrimp like you don't deserve such a pretty girl."

"You've got to be kidding me. She wouldn't want to go out with a mean person like you."

"Shut up Shrimp! 'Fore i decided to get really nasty on ya!"

"Just let me go b..."

"I said Shut it!" Ushio kicked Yugi hard and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his side. "Now i'll teach ya some respect! Leena's as good as mine when she sees your carnage on the ground!" He began repeatedly kicking Yugi and then started punching his shoulder.

Sam began to wonder why Yugi was talking so long, so she decided to go towards the school and see. She noticed Yugi getting pummeled. "Man! I knew it! There was no way he could have avoided Ushio though. Not even WITH my warning. Oh, Yugi. I'm going to go get Atem." Sam turned around and ran off to the soccer field.

"Atem! Atem my Love! It's Yugi!"

"Wha? Little One? Coach, can i get out of the game for a minute?"

"Of course Atem."

"Atem, Yugi's getting beat up. By Ushio. Over by the school."

"Show me." Sam took his hand and led him over to where Yugi was laying on the ground. "Ha ha ha ha! That outta teach ya!"

"Step away from my brother, now! You Ra Dang scum of the Earth!"

"Please Love, try to handle this calmly," Sam pleaded. Atem just glared, fire burning in his crimson eyes.

"Go get Leena and get the school nurse. I want you out of harms way," he growled. Sam gave a weak nod and ran towards the soccer field.

"Whatcha gonna do, huh?! Atem's eyes narrowed dangerously and he kicked Ushio down, hard.

"Ow! That...hurt!"

"You had better apologize to my brother. Otherwise, i won't let you off so easily."

"Bring it on!"

"You just said your last words." Before Ushio knew it, he was reeling in undeniable pain. Atem's eyes softened as he turned to Yugi.

"Are you alright, Little One?"

"Y-yeah. My shoulder...and my side...hurt like Hell. cough, sputter, moan"

"Easy Yugi. Don't try to get up. Sam and Leena are coming with help." Yugi smiled up at him. Atem smiled back as he took Yugi's hand.

"Oh my! He's in pretty bad shape. I'll take it from here alright?" Atem nodded and let her tend to him.

"Wow! You pulled a number on Ushio."

"Love, you didn't..."

"I'm sorry, my anger got the best of me. I just had to protect my twin brother."

"I know." Leena gave a solemn smile.

"Are you alright my little Yugi?" he gave a weak nod in reply.

"Okay, i'm done. His shoulder isn't so bad. Looks like it was punched to death though. His side is what you need to worry about. I strongly suggest that he stay in bed for at least a weak." Atem and the girls nodded.

"Come on Little One," Atem said gently picking Yugi up, "Let's go home to Grandpa."

"We'll call you later, okay?" said Sam.

"Good idea," agreed Leena. "I love you Yugi. Get better kay?" she said kissing him on the cheek. He gave a weak smile.

"Rest now Little One, you're safe now." Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as Atem carried him home.


	5. I'll Take Care of You

_**I'll Take Care of You**_

Atem pushed through the Game Shop door with difficulty as he was still carrying Yugi. He stirred a bit, but not much, as he clung tightly to Atem.

"Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. How may I...Oh my! Atem what happened?"

"Someone at school. You need not worry, Grandpa."

"I won't. Do you need me to help you?"

"I should be able to get him upstairs to bed on my own."

"Alright then." Atem smiled and nodded as he carried Yugi upstairs to their bedroom. He gently laid Yugi on the bottom bunk. He then searched the dresser drawers for Yugi's blue, yellow-starred pajamas. He found them and carefully got Yugi changed and tucked him into bed.

"Sleep well, Little One." Atem smiled as he left the room and turned out the light. He went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to start studying and write his History paper. It took him about two hours, but he finished it. He sighed and his stomach gave a familiar growl.

"Finished yet Atem?" He nodded in reply. Grandpa smiled, "Supper's ready." Atem smiled and went into the dinning room to eat with Grandpa.

"So, mind telling me exactly what happened?"

"I suppose so..." Grandpa Mutou smiled and leaned in ready to listen.

"So, a school bully?" Atem nodded.

"Atem!" Grandpa Mutou and Atem cocked their heads as Yugi's voice was heard.

"I'd better go, he needs me."

"I can get the dishes. You worry about Yugi."

"What's wrong Little One?"

"My...shoulder hurts." Atem gave a solemn smile and fluffed the pillows and tucked Yugi in more warmly.

"Thanks, you're always there for me. Just like old times."

"Of course. I couldn't leave my twin brother." Yugi smiled weakly. His stomach gave a familiar growl. Atem just smiled, "I'll have Grandpa bring you something."

"Can you...stay? Please?"

"Alright." He carefully climbed in bed and put his arm around Yugi, like he had so many years before. He found his crimson eyes slowly drooping. He was falling asleep. The slow, rhythmatic breathing he heard told him Yugi was asleep once more.

"Yugi, I brought you..." Grandpa put the dinner plate on the desk and quietly closed the door.

Yugi woke up and shifted his position so that he sat up in bed. He smiled to see Atem fast asleep next to him. He slowly moved Atem's arm and got up from the bed. He winced as his side leased him great pain.

"Y-Yugi? Where are going Little One?"

"Uh, I...have to go to the bathroom. blush"

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks bigger blush" Atem got up from the bed and let Yugi lean on him for support.

He helped Yugi back to the bed and tucked him back in. His stomach growled.

"I suppose you're still hungry," Atem said as he put the dinner plate that was on the desk in Yugi's lap. "Thanks Atem." He smiled as Yugi practically devoured the plate of food, not caring that it was cold.

"Good to see your appetite wasn't harmed," Atem chuckled. Yugi only smiled.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Kay," Yugi replied as he set the empty plate on the floor. He carefully reached for a book on the bedside table. He just couldn't reach it. "A- I'd better not bother him." Yugi tried again. He reached a bit further this time. He winced as his shoulder and side shot pain through his body. He carefully rubbed his shoulder and his side and tried again. "Almost...there. A little...further....whaaaaa!" He fell to the floor in immense pain and began wailing.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled as he shut off the water having just finished a shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into the room.

"Oh Yugi, what were you trying to do?" he asked concerned as he carefully lifted him into a sitting position.

"I was...just trying to...get a book...wail, sob"

"It's alright. Just ask for help next time," Atem replied gently pulling Yugi into an embrace.

"But...sob"

"Hush now, it'll be alright. I'm here now."

"I heard screaming, is everything alright? Yugi, what happened?"

"He tried to reach the nightstand is all."

"I'll go get the first aid just to be safe."

"sob"

"Sshhhh. It's going to be okay Little One," Atem soothed as he held Yugi close to his bare chest. Grandpa Mutou returned with the first aid kit and kneeled down next to Atem and Yugi. Atem let go and let Grandpa check Yugi's wounds. He unbuttoned Yugi's pajamas and undid the shoulder first. "Oh my, your side is bleeding Yugi. You must have reopened it," he said as he finished redoing his shoulder. He then removed the bandages on his side and cleaned up the blood and put disinfectant on it. Yugi winced as it stung.

"There, all done. Let me and Atem help you next time alright?" Yugi nodded weakly in reply.

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Grandpa. Come on. Let's get you back in bed," Atem replied as he gently lifted Yugi, who was calmed down a bit now, and tucked him into bed warmly and more comfortably.

"sniff I'm...sorry...Atem."

"It's alright Little One. You concentrate on getting back to sleep."

"sniff Okay." Atem smiled as he dried off and got into his black boxer pants. He climbed into bed next to Yugi and put his arm around him. Yugi nuzzled against his brother's embrace and fell asleep.

The next morning, Atem slowly got out of bed and got dressed for school. He smiled at Yugi, who was sleeping quite peacefully. He went downstairs to breakfast.

"Morning Atem. How's Yugi?"

"He's fine. Still sleeping."

" That's good to hear."

"Well, I'm off to school," he replied as he finished breakfast and got up to leave.

"Nonsense. I called you in for today. You can stay home and watch Yugi if you'd like. I'm sure he'd prefer to have you here anyway "

"Thanks Grandpa," Atem replied giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. I don't think you could have concentrated at school anyway. You'd be worrying about Yugi too much." Atem nodded and headed back upstairs.

"yawn Atem? Why aren't you going to school?"

"Grandpa wants me to stay home. He believes that I won't be able to concentrate in school. I would be worrying about you too much. I agree with him."

" Yea!" Atem could only smile as he sat down next to Yugi.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"That's good."

"Atem, can you get me my book?"

"Sure,laugh"

"smile"

After lunch, the boys decided to play a game of Duel Monsters to pass the time.

"I'll flip Magician of Faith, getting her effect. Then I'll tribute her for the Summoned Skull. Skull, attack Atem's Celtic Guardian. I win, but not my much. You're pretty good at this game Atem."

"I suppose so Little One."

"Atem! Yugi! Your girlfriends are here to see you!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed with a blush. Atem only chuckled, not afraid to admit to it.

"Hiya boys! How are ya sweetie? You feeling better?"

"Yes, Leena I'm alright. I still have to stay home for awhile, but I feel a bit better."

"That's good. I brought you some chocolates and flowers. The flowers are to brighten up the room."

"Thanks a bunch Leena."

"No problem," she replied with a smile.

"Hey Atem. Missed your intellect in class today."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"It's alright Love. I would have made you come home to take care of Yugi anyway."

"Practicing Duel Monsters I see," replied Leena. "Is it alright if I hug you honey?"

"Yea, just...not too hard." Leena nodded as she carefully and softly hugged him, then pecked him on the cheek. They exchanged smiles.

"Oh, all the teachers said that you can relay homework and stuff through us," said Sam

"That's good to hear," Atem replied as he handed her his research paper.

"Yugi, they're excusing you from all your homework. All you'll have to make up is your test."

"Kay."

"I'll come help you study when I visit, kay love?"

"Thanks Leena. One of the many reasons I love you."

"smile"

"Well, you seem pretty tired there Yugi. It was nice to just drop by. We'll let you rest. Bye Atem."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetie. Get better soon, kay?"

"I will Leena, don't worry." The girls smiled, waved goodbye, and left.

"Why don't you try and rest before dinner alright Little One?"

"Okay, brother knows best." Atem smiled and chuckled as he let Yugi sleep.


	6. Duel Monsters and Dances

Duel Monsters and Prom Night 

Weeks passed by, Yugi got better, and all four of them passed their History exams.

"See, I told you, you'd do fine. With me helping you study, you did great."

"Thanks Leena. Another reason why I love you so much."

"I love you too, my little Yugi."

"You scored higher than me! No far Atem!"

"It's only by one point. Please don't get so discouraged."

"You two studied TOGETHER. You both earned your grades by hard work. Let's not bicker about such nonsense as who got the better grade. Right Love?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I passed. My notes were horrible and the fact that I was in bed for a week." Everyone laughed and chuckled as they walked home after school.

"I say we should go celebrate. It's a Friday and we all passed our tests."

"Good idea Leena."

"I agree. How about...Burger World?" Sam replied with a mischievous grin.

"Really?" Yugi exclaimed his eyes lighting up. Atem only chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Of course my little Yugi. You deserve it after all that work to get better and study," smiled Leena.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yugi sputtered excitedly as he glomped Sam. Atem clutched his stomach, almost doubling over in laughter.

"Yer so funny sweetie," said Leena with a giggle.

"Let's make a little fun out of it. Last one there, buys the burgers kay?"

"Yer on Sam," cried Leena as she ran past all of them. "Hurry my little Yugi, time's a wastin'!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" Atem laughed as he watched them run off. Sam whizzed passed him. "You don't want to have to pay for the burgers do you Love?"

"H-hey...Ra Dang It!" he replied chasing after them.

They all sat down at Burger World and talked as they ate their burgers.

"So, what should we do tomorrow after school?" asked Leena (Japanese schools go for half a day on Sat.) "Well, they are having sales on books at the bookstore tomorrow."

"That might be interesting," Atem replied.

"No, that's kinda boring. I'm in the middle of reading this one story anyway. I don't need a new book."

"I have an idea, there's a Duel Monsters Tournament tomorrow at the Game Shop next door to ours."

"Oh yeah, doesn't that Duke kid own it?"

"Yeah, he can be a really nice guy."

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to try it out."

"You can count me in."

"I knew you'd wanna go Atem."

"So, when should we meet up Love?"

"Good question Leena."

"How about we just go there right after school?" suggested Sam.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Atem.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow after school, we meet up like always and then head to that Devlin guy's game store."

Saturday, during class, Yugi couldn't withhold his excitement. Leena kept looking at him with a glare. "Please Yugi, we only have five more minutes. Try and pay attention just a little longer." He nodded, but eyed the clock anxiously. **RING RING** Finally the bell rang and Yugi practically jumped out of his seat. Atem blinked at him.

"What's wrong Little One?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing, I just can't contain my excitement is all." Atem nodded. The girls giggled.

"This is it. Everyone duel their best. I hope to face you guys in the finals."

"Don't worry, my little Yugi, I think you'll find I do well for a beginner."

"Isn't this just a little kiddy day tournament?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is, but Yugi and I always enjoy a challenge."

"Yeah Sam, it's just for a little fun," added Leena. Sam just shrugged her shoulders. All four of them walked in and took in all the high school and junior high duelists there.

"I didn't know that this game was so popular," Leena said in awe, playfully holding onto Yugi's arm.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa said it's a really big hit in America."

"Wow! International popularity, cool!"

"All duelists present that wish to duel please sign up now."

"Oooo, that's us." Leena dragged Yugi up to the sign in table.

"Shall we Atem?" He nodded in reply and took Sam's hand.

"Oooo, I'm so excited."

"Do you even have a deck Leena?"

"Of course my little Yugi. After you taught me how, I went out and bought some cool cards."

"Oh, okay then."

The duels got underway. Surprisingly, Sam and Leena did pretty well. They had beginners luck on their side. It was down to Sam, Leena, Yugi, and Atem. The four lovers faced one another, Sam being paired against Atem and Leena being paired against Yugi.

"This is it. Let's see if that deck of yours is good and if you can use what I showed you."

"You just concentrate on your strategy my little Yugi," Leena replied with a mischievous grin.

"Good luck Love."

"Good luck to you as well. Remember what I taught you about Duel Monsters and may the best one win."

As it would turn out, the final duel was between Atem and Yugi. Leena and Sam had been defeated by their boyfriends in a very close match. Yugi only had 50 Life Points left when he won and Atem only had 25 left. Everyone was watching Atem and Yugi go at it.

"I'll sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician. Attack the face down monster!"

"Man Eater Bug, Atem. Sorry, brother, but Dark Magician is gone. Now that you have two Dark Magician's in the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl gains another 300. I have a 2600 Dark Magician Girl and you have no monsters. My turn Atem?"

"Go ahead Yugi."

"I'll equip Dark Magician Girl with Magical Formula, raising her to 3100. Dark Burning Attack!"

"Not so fast Little One, Mirror Force!"

"Seven Tools of the Bandit! I go down to my last 300, but you reach zero. I win." Everyone in the shop clapped. Atem could only smile.

Soon the entirety of Domino High learned of Yugi's victory over his twin brother. The popularity of Duel Monsters grew. It soon became overshadowed by the Spring Dance, however. All the girls, including Sam and Leena were talking about it.

"Oh! The Spring Dance is going to be so cool. You guys going with anyone?"

"No, Leena, I'm not. There are a few boys who have asked, but I had to decline. I've got Atem."

"Me too...I mean, I've got you little Yugi." They all smiled as they walked down the hall to class.

"So...Leena...want to go to the Spring Dance?"

"Depends..." she smirked in reply.

"Leena, would you go to the Spring Dance with me, please?"

"Of course my little Yugi!" she giggled in reply glomping him. Atem took Sam's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Sam, I'd be honored if you would accompany me."

"Yes, Atem. I will accept your offer." It was settled, the four of them were going to the Spring Dance together.

The afternoon of the dance was hectic. Atem and Yugi were to walk to Sam's house to pick up the girls. From there, they would catch a taxi to the place where the dance was. Atem was making slight adjustments to his tux while Yugi hurried to get dressed.

"Do I look okay? Is everything straight? Should..."

"You look fine Yugi," Atem replied brushing off the coat of his tux and making sure there weren't any wrinkles.

"Okay then, I'm ready," said Yugi as he pushed a bang back out of his face.

"Shouldn't you two be going now?" Grandpa Mutou asked as he peeked his head in the door.

"We were just about ready to leave Grandpa."

"Yeah, let's go Atem."

They reached Sam's house and rung the doorbell.

"Hello? Oh hi Atem, Yugi. The girls shall be right out," Sam's mom replied with a smile. Both of them bowed respectively as she went back into the house to retrieve the girls.

"_**gasp**_ My little Yugi...you look...so cuuute!" Leena replied ruffling his hair and hugging him tightly.

"Leena...your kinda..."

"Sorry _**blush**_

"You look very handsome Atem."

"As do you Samantha." She blushed as she did a slight curtsy.

"Should we go then?" asked Yugi, taking Leena's arm. Atem nodded and took Sam's arm.

"high pitch whistle Taxi!" called Leena. Yugi only blushed.

"You are such a tomboy, Leena. That beautiful dress couldn't hide that," Sam replied with a small laugh.

"**_proud genki smile_**"

When they got to the dance, they found a table and sat down. Atem politely pulled Sam's chair out for her. Yugi stared, then it clicked, "Oh yeah, here Leena," he replied as he helped her sit down.

"Thank you kindly Atem."

"Thanks little Yugi smile"

Atem and Yugi sat down next to their girlfriends and the four of them sat and talked.

Soon, a good song came on.

"Oh my God! That's like my fav song! C'mon Yugi, let's go!" He was pulled from his seat as Leena grabbed his arm and forced him onto the dance floor.

"I prefer slow songs," replied Sam as she laughed at the two of them. Atem only smiled.

After a few fast songs, Leena dragged Yugi back the table. He collapsed in his chair.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Yugi nodded weakly, still catching his breath. Sam and Atem only giggled.

"You two missed out on all the fun," complained Leena. A pretty slow song came on and Atem got up from his chair.

"Sam...?" he started to ask as he extended his hand.

"I would be honored Atem," she replied taking it. The two of them got out onto the floor and he held her ever so elegantly. She rested her head on his shoulder as they slightly swayed to the music.

"Do you want to Leena?" Yugi asked in his own gentlemen-like way.

"Of course I do, silly," she replied with a smile, taking his outstretched hand. Being short, he had to look up to her a bit as they danced.

"You're really good, Little Yugi," Leena replied lovingly looking into his eyes. Brown eyes met Amethyst and they shared a smile. Atem glanced over and smiled. Sam did the same. "They are meant for each other, just like you and me," Sam said. Atem gave a small smile back at her, letting her know that he agreed.

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me 

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me,**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall...**

**you say it best, when you say nothin at all.**

At that moment, Yugi, Atem, Sam, and Leena shared their first kiss with each other. Atem held Sam close and embraced the moment. Yugi and Leena had their eyes closed, locked in a warm, dreamy feeling. When they each stopped and pulled back, Yugi gave a small blush towards Leena, she only genki smiled back. Sam gave a lovingly smile towards Atem and he returned it.

After the night was over, Atem and Yugi helped the girls into the taxi.

"Leena we..._**smile**_" Yugi said as they reached Sam's house. Leena was fast asleep leaned against his shoulder. Sam had her head in Atem's lap, also asleep. Both twins smiled at their girlfriends, then at each other. They each carried the girls to the front door and Sam's mother and father took the girls from there.

Yugi and Atem got home and quietly went upstairs to their room.

"Grandpa's asleep, so let's be quiet." Atem nodded in reply as he closed the bedroom door. Both got into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Some night, huh Atem?"

"Yes Little One, it was."

"Maybe we'll marry Sam and Leena someday. You think so?"

"Possibly. Goodnight Yugi."

"Night."


	7. College Days

**College Days**

_Yugi, Atem, Sam, and Leena are ready for college now. Unfortunately, this is where they will split up._

"I'm sorry we can't stay together. I wish we could have all gone to the same college," whined Leena as the group stood at a bus stop. Sam had been accepted to an All Girls Ivy League school in America and Leena had been offered a sports scholarship to a college five hours away. Atem had been accepted to the top, all boys' college in Japan and Yugi was going to a college close to home.

"I wish you weren't leaving Atem," Yugi said rather sadly.

"I know Little One. You're old enough to take care of yourself now. You'll survive without me. I'll call every night and write everyday."

"I know you will, Big Brother," Yugi replied hugging his twin.

"I'll miss the three of you," Leena said tearing up.

"Don't cry, please?" asked Sam.

"This calls for a group hug," Yugi said smiling. The four of them all joined in a group embrace. Atem, Sam, and Leena turned to get on the bus.

"Leena, wait, I want to give you something."

"What is it my little Yugi?" He just smiled and gave her a small box. She opened it and her eyes got wide. "Oh Yugi! It's…it's beautiful." Tear stained eyes met his Amethyst. He had given her a silver ring with an Amethyst stone in it. It was strung on a silver chain.

"It's so you don't forget me…and it's a promise that I'll marry you when we all get back."

"…Yugi," Leena replied genki smiling as tears streamed down her face. He smiled, holding back his own tears. "Here, I'll put it on for you." She kneeled down just a bit to reach his height as he fastened the ring/necklace around her neck.

"That's right; I had gotten something for you as well, Sam."

"You didn't have to Atem."

"Nonsense," he replied shaking his head and handing Sam a small box too. She opened it to find a heart locket with a very pretty script "S" on the front. She opened the locket and found a small picture of Atem with his familiar smirk inside. "Th-thank you Love," she replied choking back sobs.

"I promise to prove my love to you when we all return from our separate journeys."

"You've already proven it to me all these years. I just want to know, will you marry me Atem?"

"I gladly take your hand in return."

"Then, it's settled. We must all return home safely and then the four of us will marry."

"It might be a bit overwhelming to plan two weddings at the same time."

"But it will be fun though," added Leena. The bus honked its horn.

"We had better get going," Atem replied. They all shared one last hug. Sam and Leena got on the bus, each kissing their boyfriends and thanking them for the locket and ring.

"I'll miss you Atem."

"I'll miss you too Little One. Do you still have that purple marble?"

"Of course I do. I'll keep it close so I don't forget you," he replied with a tearful smile.

"I know you won't. I'll always be with you, remember that." Yugi nodded and waved goodbye as Atem got on the bus. He hugged the purple marble close to him before crying all out on the walk home. Sam clung to her locket and Leena to her ring. They may have been going separate ways, but those four could never be torn apart.

Weeks passed and the busyness of college started to take its toll on the four of them. Leena was leading her soccer team through win after win, while still keeping her grades up. Sam was studying for various tests and classes. She kept her straight A's no problem. Atem was outsmarting and out-witting his classmates with his knowledge and hard work. He had also taken to joining the college's somewhat small Duel Monsters Club. He was keeping his title as the King of Games and he was very well known around the entire school. Yugi was doing his best in his studies, never dropping lower than a C. He was cowering over his books one night, when he came across something that reminded him of Atem. "Oh Atem, I so wish you were here." At that moment the phone rang. "Hello? Atem?"

"No silly, it's me Little Yugi, Leena. I missed ya so I thought I'd call."

"Oh, hi Leena. I've missed you too. I'm not too good at these long distance relationships."

"Me neither," she replied with a giggle.

"It's great to hear from you. I miss you guys a lot."

"Me too, I play with my ring constantly. The other girls think it's really pretty. When I look at the gemstone, I can see your eyes," she said, starting to cry.

"Please don't cry Leena. We need to be strong for each other kay?"

"I know my Little Yugi." Yugi smiled.

"Well, I need to get back to my studies before Grandpa finds out I'm slacking."

"Okay, I just wanted to say hi."

"I love you. Keep it up in school okay?"

"I will Yugi. I love you too, bye." Yugi went back to his studies just as Grandpa came up and brought him some cookies.

"Hi Yugi, studying hard? I brought you cookies. Why the long face?"

"Oh Grandpa!" Yugi said sobbing now.

"What's wrong grandson?"

"I just...miss everyone so much."

"It's alright my boy. It's hard, I know."

"I especially miss Atem. I've never been apart from him. I don't think I can last."

"He writes and calls like he said he would."

"I know...but it's not the same."

"Ssshh, it's going to be alright. Absence makes the heart grow fonder _**genki smile**_"

"You're right Grandpa," Yugi said as he loosened his hold and wiped his tears away. "I'm being silly. I've got to be strong, like we promised each other we would."

"That's the spirit Yugi." Yugi nodded and smiled as he held a familiar marble close to him.

"I'll leave you to your studies okay Yugi?"

"I'm okay now, thanks Grandpa."

"Welcome_** genki smile**_ "

Midterms hit and there were hardly any letters or calls, being as everyone was desperately clinging to his or her books. Leena, being more athletic, studied in her own method making all the equations and statistics into sports plays. Sam studied countless notes and chapters, not having too much difficulty. Atem went for a more strategic approach and tried to put a slight Duel Monster air to his study methods. Yugi put things into organized pieces, so as to not to overwhelm himself. But…something terrible and unexpected would happen. Something that would unite them once again, but not in the way they had hoped.

Yugi was studying hard for his Midterm and Grandpa was coming up the stairs with a plate full of cookies again, then a loud crash was heard as the plate broke.

"Grandpa? Grandpa!" Yugi ran down to the middle of the stairs to see Grandpa sprawled out, hand outstretched.

"Grandpa?" Yugi said gently shaking him. "Grandpa, wake up, it's Yugi….Grandpa please. Please get up. Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!" He gave up and started sobbing, holding tightly to him. Just then Atem called, feeling bad about not calling lately and because he missed Yugi. Yugi, caught up in the loss, didn't answer and let the answering machine get it.

"Yugi? Yugi are you there? Why aren't you answering?" He hurried to pick up the phone. He definitely needed his big twin brother right now. Atem could hear his sobs as he picked up the phone.

"Yugi, what's troubling you? Why are you crying Little One?"

"Oh Atem, it's horrible! I think…I think Grandpa's dead!"

"Oh Ra! It's going to be okay Little One. Stay home and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"O-okay…b-bye…..**_ breaks into hysterics_**" Yugi waited for hours, and cried himself to sleep next to Grandpa. He awoke to a soft, deep voice calling out his name. He slowly opened tear stained eyes.

"**_smile_** I'm here Little One," Atem said extending his hand. Yugi quickly got up and jumped into his brother's arms.

"I don't know why…he just…just collapsed and……"

"Sssshhhh, it's going to be alright. It was his time Yugi. At least he didn't die alone. I'm right here. I'm going to miss him too. Hush now, it's going to be alright."

"W-what about S-Sam and Leena?"

"I told them as soon as I hung up. They're on their way and will be here tomorrow." He sat there and comforted Yugi for a few minutes, rocking him like before. The clock chimed 11 o' clock. "C'mon Yugi, let's get you to bed." He smiled to see Yugi already fast asleep. He gently took him to their bedroom and laid Yugi on his own bed and tucked him in. He then threw his things next to his bed and called the proper authorities to arrange the funeral and everything. He yawned tiredly and got into his bag and changed into his pajamas. He was about to climb into his own bed when he heard Yugi's whimpers. He smiled solemnly and tried to choke back his own sobs as it finally sunk in.

"It will be alright. We'll get through this together Little One, I promise," he said softly as he snuggled close to Yugi. He gave a weak nod in reply and fell back asleep. Atem looked sorrowfully at his brother and let his tears fall steadily. "I guess it's just you and me now Little One," he sobbed. Atem cried himself to sleep, holding his little twin brother tightly.

_**Please don't hate me because I killed Grandpa Mutou. Believe me, I didn't want to, but I had to. The story is supposed to be an angst anyway. Besides, by the time they're in college I'm sure he'd be really old or dead by then anyway. Please, please don't hate me **_


	8. Sadness and a Bit More

_**Chapter 8: Sadness and a Bit More**_

The sun shown brightly through the window, awakening Atem. He slowly opened tear-stained and tired eyes. He smiled solemnly at Yugi. He went downstairs to possibly get breakfast started and see if Sam or Leena had arrived. Just as he poured some orange juice, the door bell rang. Atem went and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes, we're here about a reported death?"

"Yes, I called last night."

"So you must be Mr. Mutou's grandson Atem, the older of the twins?"

"Yes, I'm Atem."

"Can we ask you some questions?" Atem just quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you know exactly what time he died?"

"No, all I know is that my brother told me..."

"May we speak with him?"

"I believe..."

"Atem, who's here?" Yugi said groggily as he came down the stairs, careful not to disturb Grandpa's body.

"It's the authorities. They're here to take care of everything. I called them last night."

"Oh," Yugi said weakly, starting to cry again. Atem went over to him and held him again.

"May we ask him a few questions? We need the necessary information before we can set up the date and time of the funeral."

"Yugi, do you think you answer some things for them? The sooner we get everything taken care of, the sooner Grandpa can rest in peace."

"I...understand." Atem smiled and led Yugi into the kitchen to sit down. "Follow me," he said addressing the authorities.

ter two hours of questioning and gathering all the proper information, they took Grandpa's body away to make the proper preparations. Yugi sobbed as they took him away. Atem, close to tears again, tried to reassure him as he gently led him upstairs to their room.

"I'm...all alone...n-now."

"You're never alone, because I'll always be right here."

"Atem...I....."

"Ssshhh, it's going to be alright. We still have each other. Don't forget about Sam and Leena. They're here too."

"......"

"Sssshh, it's alright, I'm right here." He slowly began rocking Yugi back and forth like always, his own tears falling gently down his face. Yugi calmed down to just hiccups and sobs.

"That's it, it's going to be alright now." Atem stopped rocking and held tight to his little twin, tears streaming into the smaller ones spiky hair as he let them fall. "I'll take care of you from now on. Just you and me. Nothing will ever...hurt you again," he choked. He felt Yugi's full weight on him and looked down to see him asleep again. He tucked Yugi into bed and laid there next to him. "We'll get through this, I promise. I'll...never leave...your side," Atem said as he trailed off to sleep.

Yugi stirred and awoke to the smell of food, but not just any food. His favorite, burgers! He carefully got up, so as not to wake Atem. He walked fast down the now cleared stairway and right into the kitchen. A surprise met his eyes.

"Hey there my Little Yugi **_genki smile_**. Hope you don't mind. We used our spare keys we had. Look, we made your favorite. **_genki smile_**"

"Sam, Leena! You're here!" Yugi exclaimed glomping Leena.

"It's great to see you too silly," Leena said hugging her boyfriend back.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Sam said happily as she set a plate full of burgers on the table. Leena noticed Yugi was shaking. "Nani? Yugi my Koi?...Awww, it's alright," she replied hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

"Poor thing, i wonder how Atem's been taking this?" Just then Atem ran down the stairs in a panic.

"Yugi, Yugi are you alright? Who's...Samantha?"

"Hello Atem. Gomen Nasai. We kind of let ourselves in."

"Sam, I've missed you."

"Yeah, we've missed you too," she replied solemnly, hugging him back. "So, have you been doing alright?" Atem just stared, then tears started to form. He shut his eyes tight and tried to hide it. Sam noticed how hard he was trying to keep his composure.

"Quit being such a tough guy and let it out for goodness sake," she replied pulling him away so she could see his face. He looked back at her solemnly, then threw his arms around her and let out his emotions in full.

"That's it, it's going to be alright. There's no sense in holding it in. He was your grandfather too."

"But...i need...to be strong...for Yugi."

"Sssshhhh, that's nonsense. It's perfectly alright to cry. Losing a loved one is not something you need to be 'strong' about." Both girls smiled and comforted the twins. Leena sat down at the table and put Yugi in her lap. Sam just stood there and held Atem close, patting him on the back soothingly.

After a good cry, the girls let go of the two. "You hungry my Little Yugi?"

"Y-yeah **_sniff_**. It'll be cold by now." Then Yugi laughed a bit.

"There ya go. That's the Yugi I know **_genki smile_**"

"Are you okay now Atem?" He nodded going to sit down next to Leena and Yugi. His stomach growled.

"Guess I'm a little hungry myself," he replied blushing.

"**_genki smile_** I'll just put some burgers in the microwave." Leena said as she kissed Yugi on the cheek and got up.

After the burgers were warmed up, everyone ate and engaged in happy conversation.

"So, have you been keepin' up in your studies Leena?"

"Yep, don't worry, i kept my promise **_smile_**."

"How about you Sam?"

"I'm at the top of my class, there's nothing to worry about Atem." He smiled and nodded, "That's good to hear."

That night, Leena cuddled next to Yugi and Sam next to Atem. It was partially because they missed each other so much, but it was also because the girls wanted to be there as a comfort for the boys.

"Goodnight everyone. We've got the funeral tomorrow. Get some rest alright guys?"

"Yeah and don't forget we're right for ya okay? We love you," Leena said kissing Yugi on the forehead as she snuggled close to him.

"Goodnight guys, I feel much better now that you're here."

"No prob my Little Yugi," Leena said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"See Yugi, you're not alone. You never will be. Goodnight Little One."

"Night Atem."

"Goodnight Love," Sam said laying a soft sweet kiss on Atem's cheek as she rolled over and fell asleep. He smiled at everyone's sleeping form and closed his eyes too. Sleep instantly took him.

The morning of the funeral was cloudy and rainy. Atem opened his sleepy crimson eyes. His eyes widened as Sam's blue eyes met his.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," she said with a smile. Atem blushed. "You looked so peaceful." Atem smiled an embarassed smile. Sam kissed his lips. It took a minute, but he soon returned the favor and they were locked in moment of bliss. Leena didn't have such an easy time with Yugi. Giggles could be heard from Yugi's bed.

"C'mon Yugi. It's time to get up my little angel," Leena cooed as she kept tickling his face.

"St-st-stop it. Let me sleep just a bit longer," he replied pushing her hand away and turning over.

"Yugi Mutou! You stubborn little thing!" Leena replied, getting out of bed and giving up. Atem and Sam had stopped kissing and WERE looking at each other, but now their attention was on the other couple.

"Looks like she's having trouble."

"Yes, I had trouble getting him up in the morning too." Yugi's deep breathing could be heard, telling everyone that he was asleep again.

"Heavy sleeper eh?"

"I'll get him up." Atem gently moved Sam aside, got out of bed, and walked over to Yugi's bed.

"Little One, it's time for school."

"Five more minutes Atem."

"Yugi, we're going to be late. It's time to go."

"Alright, in a minute.....zzzzzzzz."

"Yugi, don't make me angry," Atem said warily, smirking at Sam.

"Okay, i'm awake." Yugi turned over on his back but didn't wake.

"Yugi Mutou, you asked for it!" Atem jumped on the bed and started tickling Yugi's exposed stomach profusely.

"Whaaaa! Okay, okay, okay! I'm up! St-stop it!" Atem just smirked.

"I warned you."

"Sorry."

"So THAT'S how you got him up all those years?" Atem nodded.

Soon everyone was changed and dressed.

"You look very nice my Little Yugi."

"Thanks Leena," Yugi replied solemnly.

"You look simply beautiful Sam," Atem said.

"Thanks, I tried to bring my best dress."

"You look good Atem," Leena said.

"Thank you, you look nice too Leena." She blushed.

"We ready?" Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yes, I guess we are. Shall we go?" Leena asked as she took Yugi's hand lovingly and comfortingly.

"Sam?" Atem said offering his arm to Sam. She took it with a smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam said looking into Atem's crimson eyes with compassion.

"I should be fine."

"Alright."

"I'll be right here for ya kay Yugi?" Yugi nodded a thanks as they left for the funeral.

The funeral was quite beautiful. Mr. Mutou was laid to rest in a beautiful oak coffin on a pretty little hill. Everyone put flowers on his grave and paid their respects. Sam and Leena comforted Atem and Yugi as both twins held each others' hands.

"I'm gonna...miss him........" Yugi sobbed.

"So am I," said Leena sobbing too as she held Yugi close.

"He was such a wonderful person. Taking Yugi and I in. He was the only family...we had," Atem said as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Yeah, he was pretty nice," Sam said shakily, crying as well. Atem squeezed Yugi's hand tightly.

After saying thier goodbyes to Grandpa, Leena led Yugi away as Sam led Atem.

They got home and plopped down in the bedroom. "Man, what a day. The rain didn't help either."

"At least he's in a better place right guys?" said Sam.

"That's right. He's watching over us, just like Mom and Dad."

"There ya go. Now you have three angels watching over you," Leena said with a smile.

"Yeah...i guess." Yugi then broke into sobs. Atem rushed to his aid and held him in a comforting embrace.

"Poor kid, he's taking this so hard."

"Well, it was just him and grandpa while we were gone."

"True, Leena, true."

"Sssshhhhhh, it's alright Little One. Everything's going to be alright. He's with Mom and Dad now."

"**_sob_**"

"Sssshhhh, it's alright now."

"Awww, it's okay." Leena went over and helped Atem calm him.

"I'll go make us something to eat," Sam said with a smile, deciding to leave them alone. Atem rubbed Yugi's back as he let him cry there in his arms.

"There's a song my mom used to sing to me that helped me when I was feeling down. Would you like me to sing it to you my Little Yugi?" Yugi gave a weak nod from Atem's arms. Leena started to sing softly as if she were singing a baby to sleep. She rocked back and forth as the familiar words of a childhood lullabye filled her.

She opened her eyes as she finished and looked sweetly at Yugi. "Awww," she replied gently putting a stray bang behind his ear and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"He should be fine now. That was a nice song."

"Thanks. I guess you can sleep with him tonight. Is it okay if Sam and I share your bed?" Atem gave a nod as he gently laid Yugi down and got ready for bed. Leena did the same. Sam came in the room with some cookies, but set them down and got ready for bed as she saw Yugi's sleeping form.

After Atem got changed he carefully climbed into bed next to Yugi as the girls shared his bed. "Goodnight Little One."

"Night guys," Leena said closing her eyes and going to sleep. "Night," said Sam instantly falling asleep too. Peace filled the room as everyone dreamed of happier things and remembered that Grandpa was watching over them now.


	9. Moving On

_**Moving On**_

The days went by fast and it was soon time for everyone to return to school.

"Guess I'll have to quit school and work the Game Shop."

"Nonsense, you will do nothing of the sort."

"But, if there's no one to run the shop…"

"I'll be taking care of the Shop. I'll just have to drop out is all." Sam and Leena's eyes widened.

"No, Atem. You're too smart to drop out of college. You could really make something of yourself."

"But who will take care of you?"

"I will take care of myself. I'll just have to arrange different hours so I can manage the Shop and school."

"You are not cutting school."

"Neither are you. I won't have you drop out of such a high ranking college Atem."

"You can't survive all by yourself Yugi."

"Boys, boys! Stop fighting. This is getting no where."

"I agree with Sam. There's a better solution. Yugi," Leena started as she took hold of Yugi's hand. "Yugi, my parents can take care of you. You can move in with them until we all finish school."

"Leena I…"

"It's alright. My parents and I planned this just in case. We knew when Mr. Mutou died that you guys would need help."

"Thank you kindly Leena. That is a very good idea."

"My parents are in on it too. My mom agreed to run the Shop during school hours."

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem Love."

"Th-thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Okay, group hug!" cried Leena. Everyone held each other tight for a few moments.

"Okay, I'll be alright now. You guys better catch the bus back to school."

"Remember Yugi, we're all right here with you. We're just a phone call and a letter away."

"I know Atem. You're the best twin brother I could ever ask for. Get going now. You have a long ride ahead."

"Bye my Little Yugi, mom and dad are expecting you for dinner okay?"

"Alright, see ya." Yugi and Leena shared a goodbye kiss, as did Atem and Sam.

Everyone left and it was just Yugi. A few tears fell down his face, but then he smiled as he remembered that he had Atem, Leena, and Sam by his side. He held his purple marble tight as he packed everything he could possibly need for the next few months.

Yugi took one last look at the Game Shop as he locked it up and left a spare key for Sam's mom. "I really should get away and try to forget. I can't dwell on the fact that Grandpa's gone. I have to remember the good times and accept it." Yugi smiled solemnly at the sky as he headed to Leena's house.

"Thanks for helping Yugi," said Mrs. Athens (Leena's last name) as her and Yugi finished doing the supper dishes.

"It's no big deal, I wanted to help. It's the least I could do."

"It really was all Leena's idea," said Mrs. Athens with a smile. "She really loves you."

"I know," Yugi said smiling as he tried to choke back tears. Mrs. Athens smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's all. I can take care of things from here hon. I went ahead and put your things in Leena's room. My husband will show you where it is."

"Thanks Mrs. Athens."

"You're welcome dear, but don't thank me, thank Leena," Mrs. Athens said with smile. Yugi smiled back at her, still trying to hold back his tears.

"Hey there Yugi. I'm glad you could stay with us. That Leena sure knows how to take care of her friends. Her room's upstairs, follow me." Mr. Athens put an arm around Yugi and led him upstairs to Leena's room. Along the hallway were numerous trophies and plaques from her athletic school days.

"I bet she's making and breaking records for her college team right now," Yugi thought aloud.

"I'm sure she is. Our Leena loves sports. She was always our little tomboy."

"Yeah, I remembering being at almost every one of those games," Yugi said eyeing all the plaques and trophies.

"Yep, we sure are proud of our little Leena."

"She's great at everything she does. She's such a wonderful person."

"Yes she is. I'm glad she met you and not some other punk." Yugi blushed a bit.

"Well, here's her room. I'm sure you're tired." Yugi nodded and headed into Leena's room. It was full of stuffed animals and a few sports things. She had soccer and baseball plush pillows on her blue-sheeted bed. Mr. Athens went to close the door.

"Goodnight Yugi. She has an alarm clock that you can use for school. See you in the morning. Mrs. Athens and I are downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks, goodnight." Yugi changed into his pj's, set the alarm, and climbed into Leena's bed, happily taking in her smell.

"I'm such a lucky guy to have such great people that care about me," Yugi said as he started crying again. He cried himself to sleep, remembering everything he had been through with Atem, Leena, and Sam.

The alarm buzzed at 6:45 am and Yugi groggily turned it off and sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took some time to wake up and think. He smiled as he remembered where he was and who's bed he was sleeping in. "Oh Leena, you don't know how much I miss you," Yugi said as he unconsciously hugged one of the soccer plush pillows on the bed.

"Yugi…Yugi, there's some breakfast downstairs for you dear. Time to get up for school okay?"

"I'm awake Mrs. Athens."

"Alright." Leena's mom's footsteps could be heard going down the stairs. Yugi stretched and got out of the bed. He rummaged through his things and found his college uniform. Then he went into the bathroom to get ready.

Yugi headed downstairs twenty minutes later, all dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Yugi," said Mr. Athens from behind the morning paper.

"Good morning hon, sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks."

"Would you like some pancakes dear?"

"Thank you," Yugi replied taking one.

"Orange juice or milk sweetie?"

"Orange juice is fine."

"Alright…here ya go Yugi," said Mrs. Athens with a smile.

Yugi finished his breakfast and headed out the door.

"Have a nice day at school okay?"

"Thanks Mrs. Athens."

"He's such a nice boy."

"Yes he is. I'm glad our Leena chose him."

As the four o'clock bell rang, Yugi gathered up his books and headed out of his last class.

"Guess I should go relieve Sam's mom at the Shop. I'll just drop my stuff off at Leena's house first, that way I can check in with Mr. and Mrs. Athens too."

"Well, I better get to the Game Shop. I'm sure Sam's mom wants to get back home."

"I'm sure she does. Thanks for coming here to check in first."

"It's no problem. I didn't want to worry you and my books are heavy this year." Mrs. Athens smiled and took Yugi's book bag up to Leena's room. Yugi followed her so that he could change into after school clothes.

"Hello, welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?"

"It's me, Mrs. Lee (Sam's last name)," Yugi said as he walked in the door.

"Oh, Yugi. Hi there. It's all yours sweetie."

"Thanks for helping out."

"No problem. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of the family's." Yugi smiled as he waved goodbye to Mrs. Lee and went behind the counter. He decided to organize and restock some of the booster packs. The little bell on the door rang as a customer came in.

"Hello and welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm lookin' for the new booster set?"

"Ultimate Chaos? Yeah, we just got that one in this morning."

"Yeah, can I have two of 'em?"

"Sure thing," Yugi said as he reached under the counter and got two packs out.

"Thanks mister," the kid said as he took the packs and gave Yugi his money.

"Have a nice day."

"Bye." Yugi smiled after the kid.

"Reminds me of me," Yugi said thinking to himself and giggling a bit.

A few hours went by and the customers kept coming. He finally caught a break and leaned against the counter in exhaustion. The phone rang and he jumped.

_**Ring ring**_

"Hai, hai, I'm coming," he replied as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Turtle Game Shop, how may I be of help?"

"Hey silly. How's it goin?" said a familiar female voice.

"Leena!" Yugi said excitedly with a big grin on his face.

"Yep. How's mom and dad? They been treatin' ya alright?"

"Everything's fine. I'm so happy to hear from you."

"Yep, I thought I'd check and see how the first day's been goin."

"It's been alright. I miss you a lot."

"I know my Little Yugi, I know. College is almost over. Two more months and we'll all be comin home."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should probably let ya go, since yer working and all."

"Yeah, that'd be best. I love you Leena. Keep up in your studies."

"I will Yugi. Love you." Yugi smiled as he hung up the phone.

"That just made my day," he thought with a happy sigh.

Night fell quickly and it was time to close up the shop.

"Nine o'clock already. Today went fast." He carefully locked everything up and switched the sign to closed. He locked the door and headed to Leena's house.

"Hi honey. I saved some supper for you. It's in the microwave okay?"

"Thanks Mrs. Athens."

"Oh, before I forget, there's a letter from Atem for you."

"Thanks," Yugi said as he happily took the small package that was addressed to him. He opened it up and looked quite puzzled at what looked like an empty casing on a chain. He picked up the letter and read it.

**_To my dearest little brother Yugi,_**

_**I miss you more than you would know. I know that you miss me as well. I hope that you are keeping up in your studies and that the arrangements Sam and Leena made for you are suiting you well. I am anxiously awaiting graduation so that I can come home to you. It's only two months away so try and be patient Little One. I hope you have been able to remember all the good times we had with Grandfather. I hope you find comfort in the fact that I miss terribly just as you do. I've learned to live on and I hope you can do the same. I'm with you always and you will never truly be alone.**_

_**I'm sure you are wondering what the empty necklace chain is all about. It's for the Purple Marble I gave you all that time ago. I know you still have it and it should hopefully fit in the empty casing. That way, you won't lose it and you can keep close to your heart just as you do me.**_

_**Here's hoping that you are getting along well,**_

_**With love and caring, from your brother**_

_**Atem**_

Yugi wiped the tears from his face and took a certain purple marble out of his pocket. He gently fixed the marble into the casing and pushed it in until he heard it snap into place. He then shined the marble and it's casing on his shirt before fastening it around his neck.

Mr. and Mrs. Athens smiled at this.

"Hungry hon?"

"Yes, actually."

"I'll just heat up dinner for you," Mrs. Athens said with a smile.

After, supper, Yugi happily went up stairs and got ready for bed. He carefully took off the marble necklace and set it on Leena's nightstand. He set the alarm and dreamed happy thoughts that night.


	10. Together Again

_**Together Again**_

Yugi's life soon got better and he received phone calls from everyone at least once a week. It was one of these phone calls that got him very excited.

"You will be happy to know graduation is next week. We will all be coming home shortly after."

"Alright! You don't know how much I've missed you guys!"

"I have a feeling I do. I've missed you as well."

"Oh Atem, I don't think I can wait."

"Just try and hang on a little longer, Little One."

"I will. Besides, I have my own graduation to worry about."

"I'll see you soon Yugi."

"Yeah, see ya." He could sense Atem's smile as both of them hung up.

"Who was that dear?" asked Mrs. Athens.

"My brother."

"Uh huh. How's he doing?"

"Alright. They'll be coming home soon."

"That's wonderful. It'll be great to have our little Leena back."

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Alright sweetie. Sleep well." Yugi nodded and headed upstairs. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

The week passed by fast and Yugi graduated with his Bachleor's in Computer Science. His goal was to work for a Video Game Corportation. As much as he loved the Game Shop, he wanted to move on and be something, instead of following in Grandpa's footsteps. Atem graduated with high honors and got a job offer to an Archeology School where he would teach Egyptology. Leena got scouted out for a Pro Soccer team. Sam would go on to be a History Teacher at a nearby school.

Yugi waited anxiously at that familiar bus stop. He grew excited as a bus stopped there. The first one off was Leena.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed glomping him. "I got put on a Pro Team! I'm gonna be rich playing soccer!"

"Uhh, Leena? You're squishing me."

"Oohh, sorry," she said releasing him and kissing him on the forehead. Then came Sam.

"Hi Yugi, I've missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm gonna be a History teacher."

"That's great." Atem watched all this from the doorway of the bus. He smiled as he got off. The bus departed immediatly. He stood there as the three talked.

"I've been offered a job at Three Dimensions. It's this high tech video game company. I get to design video games and play them for big money."

"So, you're going to get away from the Game Shop huh?"

"Yeah, I knew I didn't want to stay here. As much as I miss Grandpa, I know he'd be proud that I've made something of myself instead of staying here and taking over the Game Shop."

"That's great love," Leena said hugging Yugi again. Atem cleared his throat and tapped his foot.

"How long you been standing there hon?" asked Sam.

"Brother!" Yugi exclaimed pratically pouncing Atem as he hugged him. "I've missed you the most," Yugi said starting to cry. Atem smiled, dropped his bags, and put his arms around him.

"It's alright. I'm back for good this time."

"Awww."

"Isn't that sweet? I guess he'll always love you more than me," Sam said towards Atem with a laugh.

"I still have it," Yugi said pulling away a bit and taking a familiar chain with a familiar marble out from under his shirt. He clutched tightly as he rested his head against Atem's shoulder. "That and the phone calls and letters kept me from going crazy."

"It's going to be alright now. We're all back together." He rubbed Yugi's back gently as he said this. Yugi calmed down and pulled away. Atem smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do now."

"What's that Leena?"

"We have to get married now," she said with a genki smile.

"Oh yeah. I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Samantha! For shame!"

"Leena!" she whined.

"She's right though. We all promised." Atem nodded.

"Let's get inside."

"Yeah, we all look silly standing here at the bus stop."

They got inside and Mr. and Mrs. Athens were overjoyed to see Leena again. She was hugged, kissed, and smothered.

"I missed you too Mom, Dad."

"So, where are going next?"

"Yeah, you going pro my little ace?" added Mr. Athens.

"Yep!" Leena said with a big smile.

"That's great!"

"I knew you'd do it."

"So, Yugi, was everything okay?" Leena said turning towards her fiancee.

"Now, don't you worry about that. We took good care of him." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'd better get home. I want to let my mom and dad know I'm home."

"We should get home too Yugi."

"Alright, let me get my things."

"C'mon Little Yugi, I'll help you," Leena said leading him and Atem up to her room.

"We'll call you in a little while Sam."

"Alright. Bye guys."

When Samantha got home, her parents were very happy to have her home.

"We missed our little Einstein."

"I missed you guys too."

"Everything went well. We took good care of the Game Shop."

"Thanks guys. Everyone's home now. I have a job as a History Teacher now."

"That's great."

"Way to go girl." Sam smiled.

"Well, that's everything."

"Alright."

"You want me to go with you?"

"It's okay. Atem and I will be fine."

"If you say so Little Yugi." Leena hugged him and they kissed. Then Atem took Yugi's free hand as they left.

They stood at the front of the Game Shop. Yugi just stood there all solemn, a tear here and there.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked pulling his little twin brother close to him.

"Yeah...It's just...the first time...I've been here...since...since you all left and...I stayed...at Leena's...I miss 'im brother..."

"I do too. It's going to be alright. I'm here now," Atem said dropping everything and hugging Yugi tightly. "Just remember he's watching over us now." Yugi gave a weak nod. Atem smiled a solemn smile and held him close, letting him cry for awhile. He closed his eyes and said a little prayer.

"We can...go inside now." Atem smiled and helped lead Yugi to the door. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He looked around and smiled solemnly. Yugi stopped crying and wiped his eyes. He looked up, closed his eyes, and sighed happily. Atem smiled at this and hugged him.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?"

"Yeah...Let's unpack." Atem nodded and they went upstairs and put everything away.

"What now?" Yugi said bored.

"We can go downstairs and wait for the others to call."

"Okay." So they went downstairs into the living room. Yugi sat down on the couch and turned on a Duel Monsters tournament.

"Are you hungry?" Atem asked before heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a little bit." Atem nodded and went into the kitchen. He searched the fridge and the cabinets for something.

Soon, a delicious smell wafted into the living room.

"C'mon Seiryu, demolish his monster! That was a good move...hey...what smells good? Hey brother, what are you doing in there?" Yugi said as he sat up from the couch and looked towards the kitchen. The yummy smell got stronger so Yugi followed it all the way to the kitchen. "Atem..." Two plates of rice and vegetables met his eyes. Atem was cleaning up the dishes.

"Why'd you...?"

"You said you were hungry Little One."

"How'd you learn to...?"

"I remembered from watching Grandfather a few times. I also took a cooking class in school. I had time on my hands so..." Yugi giggled slighty before sitting down at the table. Atem washed his hands and sat down next to him.

After they finished eating, Yugi helped Atem with the dishes. Then they went back into the living room to watch a movie.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go up to bed," Yugi said as the movie ended.

"Alright. I'll lock up and be there in a minute."

"Okay..." Yugi yawned.

He got upstairs, changed into his pajamas and looked around the room. He sat on Atem's bed and thought for awhile. He layed down and nuzzled against the pillow. "I'm so happy you're home now," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Atem finished locking up and went up to the bedroom. He went into the bathroom to change. As he walked back into the room, the sweetest sight met his eyes. Yugi was curled up sleeping on his bed. He laughed a little as he gently laid down on the bed. He laid down next to Yugi. Just as he was about to pull the covers over, Yugi latched onto him and pulled him close. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he laughed a little. "Missed me that much?" He gently moved Yugi off him and pulled the covers over. He smiled at his little twin brother before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	11. Two Be Betrothed

1

_**Two Be Betrothed**_

After weeks of planning, the weddings were underway. Both would be at the exact same time, a double ceremony. Sam and Leena were excited about this whole thing, but two Mutou boys were anything but.

"This is it. After all these years, we're tying the knot. It's the final step. Besides having kids anyway."

"You're worrying too much Little One."

"Look who's talking? You're just as nervous as me."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"I assure you, I'm quite calm on the matter."

"Sure...You and Sam are going to be moving in together, sharing your last name, and maybe starting a family."

"...Alright, so I'm nervous."

Yugi giggled, "Told you so." Atem just smirked before walking over to Yugi and hugging him.

"Can you believe we've made it this far? All that we've been through?"

"We've been a long way, Little One. Samantha and Leena have been there with us as well."

"Yeah," Yugi said with a sigh. He looked up towards the sky solemnly.

"Grandfather is watching over us, along with Mother and Father. I'm sure they are happy for us."

"Yeah, they are," Yugi choked hugging Atem tightly as a few tears fell down his face. Atem ruffled his hair and hugged him close.

Yugi calmed down a few minutes later and wiggled out of Atem's arms. "Thanks. Let's go. We have to go to Sam's to finish planning things. Atem nodded and led Yugi over to the Lee house where both families would be waiting for them.

—

Once there, the four of them rehearsed the ceremony. Each wrote their vows and memorized them.

"Okay, let's go over the ceremony just one more time," Leena said enthusiastically.

"Leena...please..." Sam said greatly annoyed.

"Please? You'll do it won't you Little Yugi?"

He sweat dropped in reply. Leena pouted.

"Just one more time and that's it, right?" Atem asked warily.

"I swear!" she said happily.

"Alright, just one time then," Yugi said. Leena smiled but then got all business like as they all went through it one more time.

---

After running through it for the last time, Mrs. Lee came in with some snacks and drinks.

"You've all been working so hard. Why not stop and have a snack?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you kids deserve it. By the way Yugi, Atem, Mr. Athens and Mr. Lee want to speak with you." Yugi got nervous, wondering what he could have done.

"Don't worry. They have our trust. It couldn't be that bad," Atem said as he lightly squeezed his twin brother's hand. They went into the kitchen where both fathers were.

"Mom..." Leena whined.

"Don't worry sweetie. It's that father to soon-to-be-son-in-law talk."

"Yeah, they won't hurt them," added Mrs. Lee.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, dad can be strict," said Sam.

"Now boys, you understand the responsibility of taking our daughters. You must swear that you'll take care of them."

"And, you'll have to provide for them too. Help them and be their support. They must also do the same for you. We trust you and expect nothing less."

"I completely understand."

"Y-yeah, me too," Yugi said nervously.

"There is only one thing before we give you the permission to marry our daughters."

"Wh-what's that M-Mr. Athens?" Yugi asked with a gulp.

"We have one request..." Yugi was poised for the worst. Atem looked a little wary.

"Just promise you'll come visit often?" Mr. Lee asked with a smile. Atem looked both relieved and annoyed as he sweat dropped. Yugi just blinked, confused. Mr. Athens laughed and ruffled his hair. Yugi winced at the childish gesture.

"We trust you boys. We know you wouldn't hurt our girls." Atem smiled. Realization struck Yugi and he smiled too. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Leena. I promise."

"We know you will," added Mr. Lee.

"We better let you go back to the girls. They might think we've done something." They all four laughed and went back to the living room.

---

"Daddy...you didn't do anything to them did you?" Sam asked.

"No Samantha. We did nothing. Just a little man to man talk."

"You promise?"

"Yes Leena," Mr. Athens said with a smile.

"Well, it's late. The two of you might want to get home. The Rehearsal Dinner's in three days."

"Bye Little Yugi," Leena said as they shared a kiss.

"You know where it's at and everything right?"

"Yes, everything will be fine."

"I know," Sam said as she gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you later boys. Get home safely alright?"

"We will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

---

When Atem and Yugi got home, Yugi flopped down on his bed. "I don't see why we had to practice the ceremony so many times. I feel like I could do it in my sleep." Atem just laughed.

"I think it was Leena's way of being nervous."

"Yeah, me too. You and Sam seemed to keep your cool."

"I suppose. Let's get some sleep." Yugi nodded and went to the bathroom to get into his pajamas. "This is the final step. Everything we've worked for, everything we've been through..."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Nothing Little One," Atem said with a smile as he went into the bathroom. When he came back, Yugi was already asleep on top of his bed. Atem laughed and gently tucked him in before going to bed himself.

"We've been through a lot Yugi. Now, we can finally have that happy ending we always hoped for," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

---

The wedding day was as crazy as ever. Leena and Samantha were both nervous and excited as Mrs. Athens and Mrs. Lee were fondling over them and helping them get their dresses on.

"It's finally happening! **_squeal_**"

"I know Leena. You and Yugi...me and Atem...the happy ending of our lives."

"Ohhh, we're so happy for you!" Mrs. Lee sobbed as she buttoned up Sam's dress.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. You got a real winner," Mrs. Athens said with wink.

"Ever since Kindergarten, and here we are."

"Yeah...this is it. Can you believe it!"

---

Meanwhile the boys were reflecting on things in their own way.

"I'm so nervous I think I'm forgetting my vows."

Atem chuckled a little, "Remember, this is Samantha and Leena we're talking about. We've known them since Kindergarten."

"I know...this is our happy ending brother." Atem nodded. Yugi looked up towards the sky.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa...I pray you're smiling down on us and I know you're here with us in spirit." He started to cry a little. Atem rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"I miss them too." Yugi nodded weakly. Atem smiled and let go.

"Finally...our happy ending after all we've been through."

"Boys...it's time."

"Already?"

"Don't be nervous son, the four of you deserve this. I'm happy to be giving my Leena to such a wonderful young man."

"Same goes for you as well. My smart little Sammy deserves a nice gentleman like you Atem."

"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"C'mon. You have to be waiting for the girls at the alter." So, they headed to the center of the church.

---

Soon, everyone was seated and waiting. Yugi and Atem were nervously standing at the alter.

"Ready Little One?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Atem smiled and Yugi returned it, slowly regaining his composure. The sound of the Pache Belle Canon in D Major could be heard as two beautifully dressed females walked down the aisle. Both led by their fathers.

"Wow! Leena's really pretty."

"Ra! She's beautiful." Mr. Athens smiled at Yugi as he gave Leena's hand to him.

"You'll be fine, don't be so nervous," he whispered. Yugi smiled and nodded. Atem was bowed slightly forward, hand ready to accept Sam's as Mr. Lee proudly placed hers in his. "I know you'll take care of her." Atem nodded.

---

"Dearest friends and family, we are here in this church today to join two wonderful couples together in the ever binding thread of marriage. The four of them have been through a wondrous journey together. They have come here today to end that journey as lovers and start a new life as husband and wife. True love is a promise and a vow that each other share and can only be sustained if that vow is kept." The priest motioned towards Yugi and Leena.

Yugi swallowed hard before beginning. "Leena, I've known you since we were five. You always played with me when I was lonely and made me smile when I was sad. Leena, I've loved you since High School and you've always been there for me. Through both the happy times and the struggles life threw our way. Leena, my love for you runs deep and I can only be whole if I have you by my side." Leena genki smiled at him and he smiled back. "That was really pretty," she whispered. He blushed. The priest then turned to Atem and Sam.

"Samantha, just as the flower needs the sun to grow, I need your love to give me the strength to live. You've supported me throughout my entire life, since I was young and needed a friend. You supported me through all our hardships up until this very moment. If you allow me to support you, I promise to always take care of you." Sam looked about to cry. "That was so beautiful," she whispered to him.

"Will the grooms please present the rings. With these rings, you accept your vows and bind yourself and your promise with one another. You accept the responsibility of keeping that vow with the ring as a constant reminder. Do you, Yugi, take Leena as your bride. In sickness and in health, through hard times and happy. Until death does you part?"

"I...I do," he replied nervously. Leena smiled at him.

"Do you Atem, take Samantha as your bride. In sickness and in health, through hard times and happy. Until death does you part?"

"I do."

"Leena, do you take Yugi. In sickness and in health, through hard times and happy. Until death does you part?"

"I do," she said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Samantha, do you take Atem. In sickness and in health, through hard times and happy. Until death does you part?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now seal the promise with a kiss." Everyone erupted in claps of happiness. Yugi, Sam, Leena, and Atem did not notice as they were entrapped in the kiss.

—

At the reception, everyone danced the night away. Yugi got lost in a couple kisses with Leena as they danced to slow dances. Sam rested her head on Atem's shoulders, sneaking in a kiss every now and then. The night was a beautiful starlit one. It was the best night for a wedding reception. Yugi was dragged into Leena's wildness as the fast songs came on. Atem just laughed as he watched their antics. "So, you don't like the fast dances?" "Not particularly." "Me neither. I prefer slow dances, like waltzes and other romantic things like that." Atem just smiled at her. They all prided themselves on only having two glasses the entire night (besides the initial drink with the cake). Leena was on more of a sugar high than anything. "Soda is sooo much better," she said all bouncy and wild. Yugi agreed and was dragged out onto the dance floor yet again. Atem and Sam could only laugh yet again.

---

Soon the night slipped away from them. Sam was fast asleep in Atem's arms while Leena had her head on Yugi's shoulder. He was fast asleep as well. Atem, Mr. Athens, Mrs. Athens, Mr. Lee, and Mrs. Lee all waved farewell to the last guests. "Time to pack it up." Atem nodded. "We'll take the girls from here," Mr. Lee whispered gently talking Sam into his arms. Mr. Athens did the same with Leena, careful not to wake Yugi. Atem smiled and tried to wake Yugi. He failed miserably and carefully took his young twin into his arms. "We'll give you a ride home honey," said Mrs. Lee. Atem nodded and followed her out.

---

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Lee."

"Your welcome dear. Get a good night sleep okay?" Atem nodded and gently got Yugi out of the car. He waved them off and went inside. He gently laid Yugi down on the bed and carefully changed him into his pj's. He tucked him in warmly before getting ready for bed. He climbed into to bed and smiled at his little twin brother. "I love you Leena..." he mumbled in his sleep. Atem chuckled and turned over. He smiled as he thought of everything they'd been through. They really had their happy ending now. And they deserved it too. The only thing left was to go on their honeymoons and start their new lives in a new home. Of course they wouldn't live too far from home or each other.

—

"Can you believe it! Yugi and I are going on our Island Cruise to the Bahamas tomorrow!"

"Then why aren't you packed yet?" Sam joked with a smile.

"Oh...right..." Leena said.

"I'm about halfway done."

"I'm almost packed up as well."

"Oh yes, OUR honeymoon," Sam replied with a huge smile.

"Ooo! Where are YOU TWO going?" Leena asked curiously.

"Atem and I are going to Egypt," she said with a grin as she snuggled against his arm.

"Wow!"

"Ooo!"

"Lucky..."

"Don't worry brother, I'll take you sometime, just the two of us." Yugi smiled.

—

Soon, the time came for both of them to leave. They would all meet at the airport, but they would have different flights.

"Well...here we are. Two honeymoon couples," Leena giggled.

"Yep."

"Got everything Sam?" She nodded.

"Everything you want packed Leena?" She nodded a 'yes'.

"Alright then, we're off," said Atem.

"See you in two weeks brother," Yugi said hugging Atem tightly.

"See you in two weeks Little One."

"Bye Sam, have fun," Leena said hugging her.

"You too, girl."

"Two weeks guys!" Leena said waving goodbye as the two couples split.

—

"Wow! The waves are so beautiful Yugi."

"Yeah...the way the sky meets the ocean."

"Uh huh...Last one into the water is a rotten egg!"

"No fair! Running start!" Yugi and Leena ran into the ocean and began splashing each other.

That night, they retired to their room. They snuggled in bed for a while. It soon turned into passion and they made love under the starlit sky of the ocean.

—

"The Nile is so beautiful."

"Yes is it."

"This boat is pretty too, slowly drifting on the Nile."

"Yes," Atem replied staring at the setting sun. Sam played with the water and then looked innocently at Atem. He looked back at her. They shared a passionate kiss as the boat pulled up to shore.

"Let's take this somewhere much more appropriate." Atem nodded and they ran off to their hotel.

Once there, they got right into bed and made love under the star covered Egyptian sky.

---

It soon came time for both of the couples to return. Once home both helped each other move into their new homes. They also helped each other pick out cars, one for each couple. Of course they were only a block apart, promising to stay close and keep in touch. Soon, Sama and Leena became pregnant with small little bundles of joy.

---

A few months later, all four of them were hanging out at Atem and Sam's house looking at old pictures and albums.

"You were so cute when you were little," Leena giggled. Yugi blushed.

"You were quite the athlete….sometimes."

"Yugi!"

"Pictures don't lie," he replied mischievously as he pointed to a picture of Leena. She was about 7 and she was face down on the ground. The soccer ball was a few feet in front of her.

"So I missed one kick!"

"Now now, no harm done," said Atem. Leena looked sourly at Yugi.

"Hey..I'm sorry."

"Okay…Oh! Come feel! I think the baby just kicked!" she cried. Yugi rushed over and put a hesitant hand on her stomach.

"Hey! Boy or girl, they're going to be a great soccer player like their mother," he said smiling up at her. She smiled back.

"Ha ha ha ha! Look at this!" Sam said pointing to another picture. It was of them hanging out after school. They were about fifteen or so.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yugi, you look so funny!" Leena burst out.

"Ohhh!" he replied embarrassingly. There he was with ice cream all over himself from a huge cone. Atem and Leena were laughing at him.

"I remember that," Atem chuckled. Yugi glared at him.

"Don't look at me," he laughed.

"Yeah!" Leena added. "Sam took the picture!" she giggled.

"Sorry about that," Sam replied. Yugi sighed and studied the picture.

"Well…I do look funny," he replied laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha h-uhh….uh oh…."

"What's wrong Sam?" Leena asked concerned.

"Samantha?"

"You okay?"

"Uh…my water just broke. We have to go…now." Atem became wide eyed and worried. He stood there trying to think of what to do.

"Okay…let's think of this calmly," Yugi said pacing.

"Everyone calm down," Leena said slowly getting up.

"Honey…honey…go get the car ready okay?"

"Right," Atem replied hurriedly getting the keys and rushing out the door. He soon came running back in.

"Atem dear, our car is parked in the driveway in front," Sam said weakly between contractions.

"Just breath Sam," Leena coached. "Yugi, calm down okay?" she added putting her hands on his shoulders to stop his pacing.

"….Right…calm…"

"Come sit," Leena said as she helped him sit on the couch. Atem came running back in.

"Okay, help me get to the car now," Sam said. He nodded and helped her walk out to the car.

"Let's go Yugi." He nodded as Leena led him outside.

"Okay, let's go."

"Atem honey, is the house locked?"

"…No…"

"I'll take care of it. We each have a spare set of each other's house keys after all."

"Let me take care of it Leena," Yugi said taking the key from her. He soon returned and they headed off to the hospital.

---

Yugi paced the waiting room as Leena tried to keep calm.

"Relax Yugi. They'll be fine."

"Yeah…I just can't help it I guess."

"Yep, and you'll be doing the same thing with me soon."

"…Don't remind me…"

"Sorry…."

---

Atem's hand couldn't be any whiter as Sam clenched it tightly, cutting off the circulation.

"C'mon, just push a little more," said the female doctor. "The baby's almost out."

"I…AM!" Sam screamed in reply, squeezing all remaining life from Atem's hand. He winced a little, the pain not bothering him that much as he was too focused on the gift of life he was witnessing. A baby's crying was soon heard.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl…." Sam smiled weakly. Atem smiled at her as he moved his throbbing hand from her grip and held her hand with his other.

"What's this little one's name?" the nurse asked as she handed the clean, crying girl to Sam.

"Kohana," Atem said looking at the small bundle.

"That's beautiful," Sam agreed. She laughed weakly. "She has your eyes."

"But she has your beauty, and maybe your intelligence."

"We'll see when she grows up," Sam replied weekly. Both of them laughed. "Sssshh, hush little Kohana." Atem slowly took the crying newborn girl into his arms. He slowly rocked her. He tickled her nose causing her to giggle. Sam smiled.

---

Atem came out to the waiting room.

"Well?"

"Are you two okay?" Yugi asked.

"It's a girl and she's beautiful. Samantha is in her room with her."

"Aww, can we see?" He nodded and led them to the room.

---

"Hi!" Leena sang.

"Hi," Sam said with a tired smile.

"Is that her?" Sam nodded as Yugi came close. "She's cute, what's her name?"

"Kohana. Atem named her."

"It's pretty."

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Sam said as she put the empty bottle to the side and let Yugi take her.

"Hi Kohana, I'm your Uncle Yugi." She smiled and giggled, playing with one of his bangs.

"Ow!" he said as she pulled it hard with a laugh.

"She likes ya!" Leena laughed. Atem and Sam soon joined in. Yugi laughed too, despite the pain.

---

Soon, little Kohana was moved in to her crib. As the four of them played with their new little edition, Leena's water broke and they were headed to the hospital again. She gave birth to a girl as well. Yugi named her Aiko. She soon was moved into her crib at Yugi and Leena's house.

---

As the years went by, they all lived together as one happy family. Aiko and Kohana becoming the best of friends while both sets of parents watched them grow.

_**THE END**_

Hey all! It's been a long time coming but there it is. The long awaited ending to such a great fic. Thanks to all you readers. I couldn't have done it without you. )


End file.
